


Innocent misunderstanding

by orpheusheart



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Yamato overhears Tamaki and Sougo from the kitchen doing... questionable things.





	Innocent misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> "Souchan is very tight"  
> "I was trying to squeeze my finger in"  
> "Can i fit two fingers?"  
> "If it's tight for me isn't it tighter for you?"
> 
> inspired by Kana's and Shigure's conversation.

It was another normal Saturday afternoon in the Takanashi dorms. Nikaido Yamato had just returned from his assignment, mentally tired from memorising his lines and acting alongside Trigger's Yaotome Gaku who proved to be quite a formidable rival when he put his heart to it. Right now all Yamato wanted was a nice hot shower, followed by a cool can of beer. Or maybe two.

Hot shower done, and Yamato made his way over to the kitchen to collect his beer. In the midst of his first one however, he overheard Yotsuba Tamaki and Oosaka Sougo talking in the living room.

"Sou-chan is very tight."

... _what_.

"Ah, wait, Tamaki-kun..."

"I was trying to squeeze my finger in."

... _what, what **what?**_

__

"Na Sou-chan, can I fit in two fingers?"

__

"If it's tight for me, isn't it tighter for you, Tamaki-kun?"

__

"But my fingers are the same size as yours, Sou-chan. See?"

__

Yamato stared at his beer. _Am I hearing things right?_

__

"No they're not... Yours are a little thicker- Hora, Tamaki-kun, don't force it in!"

__

"Sou-chan is too tight..."

__

"A-ahh! T-tamaki-kun, don't say it like that!"

__

"But Sou-chan. If Sou-chan is this tight I can't play with it."

__

Yamato leaned against the wall, hoping to whichever god it wasn't something... R-rated. Tamaki's underaged, and Sougo should know better than to teach the young boy... lewd things.

__

"Sou-chan's so cute and pink hehe."

__

"Tamaki-kun, please, someone might hear you!"

__

"Eeh... what's wrong? It's just Sou-chan and his cute hole."

__

"T-t-t-tamaki-kun!!"

__

Alright, as the leader, he had to step in and stop this before it escalated. Steeling himself, he finished off the rest of his beer (liquid courage!) and peeked out into the living room. He saw Sougo sitting on the couch beside Tamaki, face redder than a fresh tomato. The two looked to be still dressed, but he could not tell for they were back-facing him, the rest of their bodies hidden by the couch. Assuming the worst, he walked over to them, only to snort when he saw the little finger puppets on Tamaki's hands.

__

Oh thank _god_. "... you two." 

__

"Y-y-y-yamato-san!!"

__

"Oh, Yamassan."

__

Yamato tried to act as nonchalant as possible, but it was hard to keep in his laughter seeing Sougo looking so traumatised. "Sou, Tama, keep it down. People might misunderstand if they heard you."

__

Tamaki held up the little Sougo finger puppet he was playing with. "I was only playing with Sou-chan with Sou-chan," he replied innocently, wriggling the finger the puppet was on. "Sou-chan is so cute."

__

Yamato decided to take pity on Sougo and patted Tamaki on the head. "Yeah, Sou is cute. Now both of you go play in your room before someone else overhears and take things wrongly."

__

" _Ussu._ " Tamaki got up and tugged Sougo along with him, then paused and grinned. "Sou-chan, let's go find Ryuu-aniki and give him this!"

__

"W-w-w-wha-"

__

"Ryuu-aniki can play with Sou-chan's hole too!"

__

Yamato died laughing. Sougo died from embarrassment.

__


End file.
